


你的酒，我还在喝

by DZHTL



Category: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka - Fandom, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto) - Fandom, Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom, 卡伊 - Fandom, 团猿, 蛇自, 重君
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DZHTL/pseuds/DZHTL
Summary: 没有选择的大蛇丸，最后获得了机会，熟悉的人重新回来，那白发少年究竟是谁？
Kudos: 3





	1. 扫墓

天上乌压压的乌云压着所有人的情绪，倾盆的雨穿过乌云往地面砸去，被雨水浸湿的长发湿哒哒地贴在大蛇丸的脸颊上，青白的皮肤随着灰色的天气显得格外的暗淡，此时大蛇丸慢慢地向着自来也的墓碑走去，一步浅，一步深地踩在泥地上，面无表情地行走着，手上攥着用草绳系住的两坛酒。

尽管大蛇丸极力控制着自己步伐的速度，但是还是走到了自来也的墓碑前，也是自己的目的地，自从他回到了木叶，回到了一切开始的地方，他也清楚自己变了，从小到大，他清楚他自己是个理性的人，理性到没有真正意义上的感情，但是他记得小时候对那个白发的小白痴笑过，记得离开这里的时候，看着那个白痴的悲伤的表情心里的那份不忍，记得得知他的死讯时，自己正真被彻底地摧毁了。如今能再次回到这里，只是因为最后选择了保护那个白痴孜孜不倦地守护着的土地，可是自己却再也看不到他的身影，他的笑，他的哭，他的怒，他的一切现在只能出现在自己的脑海中，自己的心中。

大蛇丸想到了这里，不由得叹了口气，抬头看了看下着雨灰茫茫的天空，然后坐到自来也的墓碑边上，伸手轻抚着墓碑上的字，“你说，摸你的脸会是什么感觉，我都快不记得了，最后一次摸你的脸，是我那时候离开木叶前潜进你家，趁着你睡着偷偷摸的。今天是你不喜欢的雨天，以前你一下雨就抱怨，雨水会让你心情变差，会不舒服。对了，纲手又开始全国巡赌了，你说那个老妖怪年纪那么大，身材居然没有怎么变，我那个学生红豆真的变成红豆了，唉，不要嫌我啰嗦，现在你是我唯一想要说话的人，是不是我以前没说的话，如今就像竹筒倒豆子全部都告诉你了。你看，我买了你最喜欢的酒，一人一坛，不准多喝。”说完，大蛇丸解开系住的草绳，把一坛酒放在了墓碑前，然后自己打开另一坛酒的封纸盖，把酒坛拿到了嘴边，迟疑了一会儿，闭着眼睛喝了下去，喝完了酒，就顺势躺倒在地，明明知道身后的泥地早已泥泞不堪，但是此时大蛇丸只是想躺在自来也的身边，也许他真的会来回看看，看到他如此思念着他，看着他躺在他的墓边，他会不会尝试原谅当时自己的一意孤行，原谅自己的野心伤害了他，原谅自己错的一切，会不会？仰面感受着雨滴落在脸上的触觉，好像那个人曾经滴在自己手掌心中泪滴，不一样的是那一份的炙热，如今只有冷冰冰的雨水毫不留情地揭露着不堪的事实，大蛇丸一手捂着自己的眼睛，一手抓着身边的泥地，手指深深地陷入泥土里，“回来好不好，我什么都听你的。”脸上是看不清的雨水还是泪水。


	2. 红伞白发

透过玻璃窗看着院子里面斑驳的树影，微风吹过，秋千微微晃动了一下，终于转晴了。正在给跪坐着，闪着期待眼神的红豆和大蛇丸同款扑克脸的君麻吕切着香瓜的兜，瞥了一眼不知道打坐多久了的大蛇丸，红豆一手拿着丸子，一手掐着肚子上的肉，挑了挑眉满脸坏笑地低声说道：“你们说那老头是不是已经睡着了？”保持着跪坐姿势的君麻吕，缓缓说道：“吃瓜。”兜下一秒飞速把水果刀往大蛇丸背后射去，大蛇丸头也没有回，背手接下了水果刀，平淡的语调：“你可真听话。你再胖就瘦不下去了。不吃。”

大蛇丸的思绪一直徘徊在前几天的雨夜，那天在自来也墓前躺到了晚上，身上的衣物里里外外都湿透了，酒坛被雨水灌得溢了出来，大蛇丸仿佛感受不到夜晚雨夜的寒冷，抬头看着满天繁星，侧头看向墓碑，“我好想你。自来也，你这个傻瓜。”“叔叔，给你伞。”一个白发刺猬头的小鬼，穿着破烂的衣服露脚趾的鞋子，操着粗哑的声音，站在星空下，拿着一把红色纸伞看着大蛇丸。大蛇丸平淡的神情瞬间被打破，起伏难平的胸膛透露着难以平复的情绪，伸手想要触碰那孩子，小鬼往后一退，“叔叔，给你伞。”说完，把伞塞进了大蛇丸伸出的的手中，往远处跑去。等到大蛇丸回过神来，却发现自己眼角热热的，地上留着一把红色的伞。

“我觉得老师一直这样也不是个事啊，你说怎么办？”一边吃着香瓜，一边看着兜帮着自己改学校里的作业的红豆难得开始关心起自己的老师。“这是先生自己的事情。与你我都无关。”君麻吕用着自己骨头变成的牙签吃着边上切好的香瓜。“切，男人。”“这里除了你和香菱，都是男人。”无奈的红豆正过身体：“兜，批好，我们去街上吃丸子吧！”兜微微上翘嘴角说道：“好。”

墙上突然出现了一个白白的晃影，一个白晃晃的脑袋和一只脏兮兮的小手，这证明有人正在奋力翻墙。下一秒大蛇丸出现在了墙下，当小鬼翻过了一半的身体，呆呆地看着墙下的男人，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”身体一个不平衡摔进了墙内，“可恶，好疼啊！”趴在地上，抬头望着黑色长发，黄色瞳孔，面无表情的男人。红豆拖着两个冷静的男人到了案发现场，“呃，这小鬼没有左手臂啊！也不是村子里面的孩子，哦哦哦，卡卡西说最近有战乱村的流民跑到村子里，这娃应该是战乱村的孩子吧！”

听红豆说完趴在地上的小鬼一手抱住大蛇丸的脚踝，大声哭喊道：“大爷，您收留我吧！给我口饭吃，我给你做牛做马。”也顾及不到眼泪和鼻涕蹭在了男人的裤腿上。红豆急忙上前想拉开小孩和男人之间的距离，“小鬼，离他远点，小心他揍你，他可。。。呜呜呜，为什。。。呜呜呜”还没说完就被兜捂住嘴，君麻吕抱起腿抬走了。远远望去，红豆挣扎着像一只蠕动的毛毛虫。

“你叫什么”语气依旧平静，但是攥紧的手出卖了他。小鬼站了起来，拍者身上的灰，直勾勾地看着大蛇丸：“蛤蟆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家，欢迎留言~看情况留车


	3. 男孩

“大蛇丸，你长大后想干什么？”暖阳照在白发少年的脸上，却亮得自己睁不开眼，自己伸手想要抱住少年，还没有等到自己靠近，一瞬间白发少年变成了一层光粒，下一秒的风把光吹散了。 

那天的夜空，浅黄色的月亮远远挂着，大蛇丸记得，那天的夜空，星星的光被月光遮掩，大蛇丸一直记得他大喘吁吁地出现在自己眼前，小心翼翼，带着讨好的笑容，担心困惑地看着自己，从怀中掏出一双草鞋：“大蛇丸，这是我出任务时候给你买的，喜欢吗不？怎么了呀？大家说。。。”他是自己蕴藏在理智中的不安，但是人的脆弱无知，自己的父母，纲手的他们，和他都是，连自己也是。已经不想再这样下去，“我已经不想陪你玩什么过家家，守护这里已经没有意义了。说到底，你我皆是世间砧板上的肉，世事皆为刀俎。”

强扯起嘴角的笑容，刺眼，慌张的眼神，刺眼，微红的眼眶，刺眼，那行眼泪，刺眼。“为什么？”白色的男人大口喘着气，飞奔而来，当自己举起手里剑准备格挡下攻击时，鲜血从男人的口鼻中涌出，眼睛变成了血肉模糊的空洞。“不，自。。。”映入眼帘的是一双血染的草鞋，明明是三月，醒来的大蛇丸确实一身汗，缓缓做坐起的大蛇丸在努力平复着自己的呼吸。大蛇丸望着玻璃窗外一轮暖金色的满月，不自觉翻出窗外进了后院，满黄色的月光洒在后院中，“哗。。。”白发少年用着仅有的右臂死死夹住奋力挣扎的银色大鲤鱼，他赤裸着身体，健康色的胴体在浅金色月光下竟然有些发亮，少年独有的清晰肌肉线条和身体骨架让大蛇丸感到熟悉。月光凝住了蛤蟆身上的水珠，在大蛇丸眼中从蛤蟆身上每颗滑落的水珠，都很慢，都很缓，比自己的呼吸还要慢，每颗水珠中藏着今天的月色，滴落着就好似时间流逝着。

蛤蟆在水池中央，尝试自己甩干头发，头发没有干，但是甩出了一连串的喷嚏。这一系列活动后，蛤蟆看到了水池边的大蛇丸，“大蛇丸大人？”惊讶之余，低头看了看自己夹着着的大鱼，不由得脸微微发烫。大蛇丸看着蛤蟆的窘境，“你在干什么？”蛤蟆一本正经地看着月亮，悄悄加紧手臂下的鱼：“我就是出来赏赏月，看看鱼。你看着这景色真美。”说完还不忘晃晃头，仿佛真的沉沦着月色中。

大蛇丸向蛤蟆招了招手，“这鱼不好吃，去洗个澡，天气冷，别感冒了。”说完就转身离去。“明天要陪我上街，去见木叶村的火影大、人。”大人两个人字，大蛇丸缓缓放慢了速度。蛤蟆松开了手臂，鱼“扑通”游回了池底。下一秒一只浅橘相间的蛤蟆往水底拼命游去，仿佛刚刚劫后余生。

浴室门口，放着一套衣服和一双鞋。

很久之前，顶着月光的白发少年裸着上半身从湖里兜了一上衣的鱼，笑着说道：“大蛇丸，你看，我们今天晚上有东西吃了。”自己则兴奋地往少年那里奔去，嘴角的笑容像是夏日里的星星藏不住，“好！”微风吹起了涟漪，吹起了草浪。

合上房门的大蛇丸，轻声说道：“好。”声音很轻，很轻，轻到自己听不清。声音很重，很重，重到自己听不清。


	4. 反家暴

“大蛇丸大人，你看这个，哇风车哎！我买咯！”“大人你快看，这个面具好像你啊！”“你看，这个是糖葫芦吗？我可以吃吗？”“哇，好香好香，这个煎鱼饼，好好吃啊！”“这冰棍真奇怪，两个棍，大蛇丸大人你走快点啊！”蛤蟆看着这个熙熙攘攘的大街，一定想象不到大半年前每当大蛇丸大人出街，漩涡鸣人村长会看到自己村子里的GDP肉眼可见地下降，所有人看到大蛇丸老师的下一秒关门关窗闭市。

最强战绩：曾经一天内让火影村仿佛忍者大战宵禁一般，所有人门窗紧闭，足不出户持续八小时，只是因为大蛇丸那天突然想买天妇罗吃，而所有徒弟和手下都不在，等到上街后才发现商家都关门了，一开始以为出什么事情了，焦急地飞快巡查村子，最后发现连街上连路过的阿猫阿狗都是加速运动，大蛇丸感受到木桶的跟踪后，他就明白了，他也很无奈，远远望道火影办公室的徒弟老婆，他更无奈。他出来真的是没有办法了，连快递都没有人愿意送，几个中忍把大蛇丸的快递定位S级任务后，买了三大袋子土豆到手上都发芽了，然而发货地点是隔壁街的蔬菜店。

鸣人曾经在火影办公室和自己暗影队队长询问道：“你能不能让你老师就待在家里别出门了，要什么用什么，我找人给他送，大和老师待在人屋顶建个木桶那么尴尬的监视，换个关爱独居老人这样有爱的方式，他一定肯。”暗影部队长一手揉了揉火影的脸，宠溺地说道：“我知道了。待会儿和他说。”鸣人捏了捏佐助的手，继续抱怨道：“你要知道，收入经济变差后，鹿丸会超级啰嗦，超级非常。最后我又要看很多文件，我想跑出去接任务，太难了。”说完，脸在对方指腹上蹭了蹭，“你什么时候把手装回来，这样好不方便啊！”佐助看了看自己的手指，随后吻上黄发男子的脸庞，“我喜欢骑乘。”

下一秒，火影暗影部队长宇智波佐助和火影办公室的玻璃一起落在街上。虽然下一秒，佐助戴上了面具起身离开了。

第二天，火影办公室被呈上了《反家暴法》


	5. 糖果🍬

“他是？”鸣人坐在办公桌后，看着头上半掩着一个蛇脸面具，背上插着两个风车，腰间别着一双新鞋，用着右手努力把鱼饼袋子塞进斜跨着的包里的白发少年。大蛇丸看着墙上贴的地图，一手拿起三个地图标，甩手插进了思考好的岗哨点。“流民的小孩，所以我怀疑应该有人混进了村里。防卫的事情，你再和佐助商量一下。”

“小鬼，你叫什么？来哥哥给你吃糖。”鸣人半跪在蛤蟆面前。蛤蟆红着眼眶，粗糙的小手轻抚的鸣人的眼角，“你是火影大人了吗？”鸣人疼爱地揉了揉蛤蟆头顶的头发，“是我，我会保护你的。告诉我，谁带你来的。”蛤蟆低着头回答道：“不知道，被不认识的叔叔阿姨带来的。”“所以，不是村子里面的人对吗？那你爸爸妈妈呢？”鸣人看了看在一旁坐下的大蛇丸问道。蛤蟆低落地拿下头上的面具，：“他们死了，我不认识带我来的人。”说完，眼眶转着的眼泪流了下来。鸣人慌忙地揉了揉蛤蟆的脸，拍了拍肩膀，“没事没事，我爸爸妈妈也不在了，他们。。。他们会在天上保护你的。”蛤蟆愣了愣，流着泪笑着，用着熟悉的动作抱住了鸣人，“谢谢你。”

此时的夕阳透过玻璃窗打了进来，两个人的影子被拉长在地板上。大蛇丸看着地上的影子陷入无尽的回忆，曾经的自己也有一位白发少年，他找到了墓碑前哭泣的自己，一把揽过自己的肩膀，咧着嘴说到：“别哭了，你爸爸妈妈和我爸爸妈妈一样，变成了星星在天上保护着我们。以后我也会保护你。别哭唧唧的像个小姑娘。”那天的的他发现那个人的笑容比明媚的阳光还耀眼，他还发现看到笑容的自己涌起了异常的悸动。

回到木叶后的大蛇丸问自己，为什么总是想起他？为什么自己最后回到了这里？为什么那么的心甘情愿？明明自己问自己，自己却没有勇气回答。

看着鸣人和佐助两个孩子，不忍地想起老师曾经说的“树叶飞舞之处，火亦生生不息。火光将会继续照亮村子，并且让新生的树叶发芽。”忍者大战结束后，老师离开前告诉自己：“我从来没有怪过你。自也来也没有。他一直都信任着你，可惜。。。”可惜他，自己再也看不到了。傻瓜，真的傻瓜。

“大蛇丸先生，鸣人说今天晚上一起去吃烤肉。可以吗？”蛤蟆看着坐在一边盯着白发大叔和黄发少年合影低垂双眼的男人，不忍地晃了晃他的袖子管。大蛇丸抱起蛤蟆安置在自己的腿上，“可以，火影大人，今天我有些事情想和您说。”漩涡鸣人影分身了好几个自己，一边看文件，一边整理桌子，一边看着窗外的景色回复道：“天啊，别，喊我鸣人就可以了。您还是佐助那家伙的老师。对了，等到佐助来，我们就可以走了。鹿丸去沙之国探亲去了，我自己批准自己提早下班。” “我想出任务。A级以上都接受！”“嘭嘭嘭”因为太过惊吓，影分身全部都被吓炸了，鸣人顶着夸张的惊讶脸，难以置信地看着大蛇丸，那个火影三忍之一的男人“什么？不是啊！大蛇丸老…额，先生，不是，老师，为什么？大和老师没有把把慰问品给您带来吗？房顶上那个木桶就是他！你有什么需要找他，佐助也可以，他现在住回宇智波老宅了。现在你也可以随意出门了。”在旋涡鸣人有些抓狂疑惑的这段时间，大蛇丸拿出蛤蟆包里的半个鱼饼塞进了蛤蟆的嘴里，“其实钱不是主要的问题，虽然我那里人口也有点多。只是小红豆说我这样下去也不是个事。我也可以隐藏身份做B级C级的任务。”

看着大蛇丸沉寂的表情，鸣人也安静了下来，坐在办公桌后面，沉思了一会儿说道：“我其实也理解您，要不接任务的事情先放放，我把这孩子放您这里，您先照顾着。其他的，我找佐助再商量，如果真的是钱的事情，我相信大和老师愿意解决，是吧大和老师，你坐在屋顶上不冷吗？”“啪嗒”大和从屋顶上翻下来，身上还挂着一个网兜里面是两个西瓜，一个零食店的大袋子里面不言而喻是零食，“咳咳，这是君麻吕让我带的，其他的，我是路过。”说完，下一秒大和“咻”消失在了远方，嘴里还喃喃道：“要找时间修炼了。居然被发现了。”大蛇丸拨弄着一下蛤蟆插在身后的风车，“刮风天，君麻吕会人请下来。”“哦，就这样说定了。”鸣人（参考一下这个表情o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓）

“大蛇丸老……师好，鸣人下班了吗？”佐助边走边脱面具，看到蛤蟆的时候明显停顿了一下。“今天我们带大蛇丸老师和那个小鬼去吃烤肉，啊，我不想再吃番茄了，你和你哥一样，蔬菜狂魔！！！”说罢，摘下了火影帽，从座位上站了起来。大蛇丸放下蛤蟆，拿起地图标，压指往佐助眼飞去，佐助夹住地图标面无表情地看着大蛇丸，鸣人急忙走到两人中间，“唉唉唉，这是还有小孩儿，今天大蛇丸老师带着和乱忍一起进村的孩子来，准备和你商量岗哨位置。”大蛇丸指着地图说：“你安排的岗哨太松散了，联动性也不行，东西边距离太长，这里点位少，北南之间再加一个，那里人口比较少，可能有藏匿点。其他你再看。”“谢谢老师，鸣人你带他们先去，我稍后就到。”离开前，大蛇丸压低声音对佐助说道：“真的那么重要，就不应该松懈，你已经足够幸运了。”佐助只是冷冷地看着大蛇丸，转身离去，“我知道了。”


End file.
